shvilfandomcom-20200216-history
INT Trail Angels
Israel National Trail Forum List of trail angels in HEBREW Water in the Negev desert Services on the INT Instructions for Hikers This is the only updated list of trail angels. It is updated by the trail angels. Trail angels are good people along the Israel National Trail (INT) who open their hearts and their homes for hikers on the INT, free of charge. There are places that charge low prices they are listed on a separate page. You will be staying at private homes, rooms in Kibutzim, or sleep on the back or front lawn in your sleeping bag. In most places you can take a shower use the rest rooms, sometimes use the internet and occasionally cook your dinner inside the house. In some places you can have breakfast for a low fee. Please contact the trail angel at least 48 hours prior to arrival and not after 21:00. If you need to cancel your arrival please call the trail angel as soon as possible. Some trail angels observe the Shabbat (Saturday)and Jewish Holidays, they are identified on the list as SHO. In such cases we kindly ask you to arrive on Friday at least 1 hour before sunset and to stay until after sunset on Saturday. If the (religious) trail angel lives close to the INT they will usually not object if you leave the house on Saturday morning on foot. Please inquire when contacting the trail angels. Do not call places where the Shabbat and Jewish holidays are observed, between: Friday 1 hour before sunset to Saturday 1 hour after sunset. The same applies to Jewish holidays: Rosh Hashana (the Jewish new year), Yom Kippur, Sukkot, Passover, and Shavuot. '''Please arrive and leave at a reasonable time of the day. Do not smoke while staying with a trail angel. On the morning of your departure please clean the room and leave it in a proper condition. Most trail angels are not charging for the stay but they do have to maintain the place. It is common, not required, to leave a gratuity of NIS 20 per person or more when you leave. The list is continuosly updated. Please check as you hike to verify the most recent updates. There is a list of low cost accommodations. Please review under tab #6. In the desert there are several water caching and pickup service providers, this service is not free of charge. Instructions for Trail Angels Please read the instructions on the HEBREW list ,before you make a listing here. Thank you. Trail Passport Places where you can get a stamp in the passport are '''identified in the list. The passport can be obtained at the following places: *The SPNI offices in Tel Aviv. tel - 036388719 Naomi, or by e-mail: shvil@spni.org.il *Trail head in Kibbutz Dan - Beit Ussishkin *Mitzpe Ramon field school tel.: 08-6588615 *Trail head in Eilat - field school tel: 08-6372021 Last update Apr. 10, 2016 Abbreviations : Mail Drop - MD : Laundry - L''' : Internet - '''I : Shower - S''' : Meals - Not free of charge - '''M : Saturdays and Holidays Observed. - SHO Indicates a religious family/community. Please do not call on Jewish holidays and eves. They will usually host for the duration of the holiday. List of low cost accommodations + B&B List of low cost accommodations Bed & Breakfast From Kibbutz Dan to Yagur *'Beit Ussishkin' - Trailhead in kibbutz Dan- Stamp * Shear Yeshuv - Sleep outside in a roofed porch, shower, internet, grocery store, Amit 054-2114998, Yoav 054-3055005 * Kibbutz Dafna **Sleep 3-4 in the livingroom. kitchen, grocery, internet, shower, streams. option to come to the whole Shabbat. friendly to Shabbat keeper as well. Moriya 052-6237998 ** 3-4 hikers (bed/sofa), shower, internet, kitchen, grocery store. Nitzan: 054-4476354 * Beit Hillel : For 2 hikers inside the house. Shower, internet, Idan - 0547888478 : For 2-3 hikers in the house, sleep & shower. Sivan - 0502427755 : For 3-4 hikers. Sleep, shower,internet. Chen 052-4844210 * Maayan Baruch - SHO, Sleep, shower, internet, meals on Fridays & holidays. Noam - 053-5226770 * Kfar Yovel : Sleep (2), shower, internet, Idan - 0547888478 : Sleep (3) sofa, shower, internet. Ivriya - 058-5555733 *'Kibbutz Kfar Gileadi' :A room for hikers , sleep, shower, 050-7248811. Please text only *'Misgav am '- sleep ,shower, internet ,laundry, a ride from/back to the trail. liel- 0547746815 *'Margaliot' :Sleep, shower, meals, laundry, internet, help with planning. Moshe - 054-3055965, Michal - 054-6464423. :Sleep, shower, laundry, interent. Yifat 0547553167 Tavor - 0545462510 * Kiryat Shemona :Up to 4 hikers in a room . Shower, food (Kosher) SHO, interent Esti - 0542248392 :Sleep shower, internet, food, laundry. Miri - 0503911140 Noy - 0585221289 :Sleep (2 hikers), shower, food, internet. Oriane - 052-558-6082 Tal - 052-4314973 :Sleep, shower, internet. Amit - 0524259400 *'Mishkenot Haroim' - Refill water, if empty notify Hananiya. Goat cheese available - Hananiya 0505272422 *'Ramot Naftali' A room for thru hikers, can fit a dozen+, kitchen. S''' Contact Shimon 0507379218. Also Bettina: 050-3201111 ; Uri: 0544340212; Orital: 0544758494. If you volunteer for 1 day - ecological project - you'll get 3 meals, beer and more. Talk to Shimon: 050-7379218 :Meirav and Simon Osher '''S - 0507379218/ Sleep on the lawn * Kibbutz Bar'am - A room for up to 8 hikers. Yehuda 052-8313013 * Kibbutz Sasa '- Up to 8 hikers. Shower, kitchen sleep. Yoni - 054-2873660 *'Tzfat : Azran family. SHO. Sleep in the living room. Lea : 052453380 : Margolin family up to 3 hikers. SHO - 04-6922705 margolinzefat@gmail.com : SHO , shower, meal - David - 052-4789519 :.Ascent Inn SHO - 3 hrs. community volunteering is required. Boys and girls don't sleep together. 1800304070 nadav@ascent.co.il :SHO. Sleep in our apartment. Up to 10 hikers. Lior - 0507176580 *'Kibbutz Ginosar' - Sleep on the grass across the pub, toilet (24/7), ~200 m from the sea of Galilee, small supermarket (7am-7pm Sun-Thu). Saar - 054-361-1029 * Kinneret (village of) - Miki Cohensius - 052-2479057 * Kibbutz Kinneret - Rob Roy canoes - Sleep on the lawn. Please call before 16:00 052-2413176 * Menahamia - SHO - 2.5 km from the INT. Shower,sleep, laundry, grocery store. Nimrod - 0542389722 . * Ramat Yavneel - Day 9 & 39s in the guide. 100 m east of the INT on a dirt road (red trail marker) that goes between Yavneel to Menahamia: a mobile house with a view , shade, shower, food, matresses, Yonatan: 0526959970 * Kfar Kisch : Nahum Bucharis SHO - 04-6765081 052-3765579 : Keekale's hut - Up to 15 hikers. Mattresses, shower, refrigerator, cook your own meal. 0523986703 *'Ein Dor' **Up to 6 hikers. Kitchen, refrigerator, shower. Yuval - 050-6765284 Osnat 050-6765374 ** Shower, kitchen, laundry. Yosi - 053-7620749 *'Kfar Tavor' **D'vir family up to 3 hikers - 054-2474784 ** Genez family, up to 3 hikers. Shower, food. Sunday-Wednesday only. 050-5932732 * Nazareth Illit - Tavor Academy: shower, meals, lodging & rescue. Up to 8 hikers. Amit: 050-9010879, Amichai: 052-6027800 * Mash-had - Coffe & refill water at the western exit from the vilage. Grocery store - Halil 052-8824622 * Hoshaya - It is a religious community : Tali - SHO S''' 054-7545012 : Aliza - SHO '''S 058-6462991 : Yaacov - SHO S''' 050-6283079 : Menahem - SHO '''S - Large tent 054-3000788 : Ela and Dubi - SHO Sleep, shower, and more. 0507362648 : Yosi and Lea Levi - SHO 054-4856331 *'Zippori' : Large tent, shower, sleep, all week including weekends. 0508818206 : 057-7762105 Sleep on the lawn : Resh Lakish olive produce - Sleep at their yard, S''' - 052-8454662, 04-6465021 *'''Alon Hagalil : Camping site for thru hikers only - 0508242444, 04-9869888 : Dikstro family S''' - Up to 3 people 04-9861247 , 0547776282 : : Fresco - camp out. Restrooms, internet, elctricity, grocery store, sink, Alon - 050-5404258 *'''Shimshit - S, I. Pickup from the trail available. 052-3747564 Efrat * Gefen Family S''', up to three travelers, Shower, can cook in kitchen, pickup from trail if arranged in advance, store. non smokers. Moshe - 0528588828 * '''Kaabiya Tabash : Shower, food and sleep - Sharon - 0543128425 : Hussein - Grocery store by the house. Sleep on the ground floor.04-6656630. * Givat Ella(10 min from Movil junction) Shavit Family Orly and Gady -optional pickup, sleep - 0542021725 * Alonei Aba - Moti 052-6464909 * Harduf **Up to 3 hikers. More hikers in the yard. Shower, grocery store, weekends - not always available. 04-9059330 ** Up to 4 hikers. Matresses/sofa. Shower, use the kithcen, laundry optional. Leer - 054-4296868, Yuval - 054-5208203 *'Tiv'on' : Kaminski family - Up to 3 hikers. Sleep, shower 054-4953498, 04-9534884 : Michal and Ran Sadeh - Sleep, shower, meals - 052-5678785 : Shomer Family. 052-5554948, a room for 2 & shower, grocery store. 1 km from the trail : Yael & Hadas - Sleep, shower, grocery store - 0529276915, 0544999678. * Nesher - Sleep, shower, meal, pick up when possible Yael 050-7939644 * Yagur - Sleep (in/out), shower, restrooms, WIFI, refrigerator, supermarket nearby. Omer: 054-5618136 From Haifa to Tel Aviv *'Isfiya' : Matan- a room for hikers. Shower and dinner - 0558861515 : Right on the trail. Iftah - 0544259159 :Sleep inside or on the porch. 2-3 hikers. Alon & Adi 054-5765602 *'Haifa' :Gabi Sagi on weekends only. Pickup drop off. 0526904058 L, I, M, S : Pickup & drop off. Laundry, internet, shower. Moran and Atalia, 0549732035 : Sleep, shower, pickup and drop off. 15 min. drive from the trail. 052-3142162 (Tzvika), 054-7894543 (Ron) * Beit Oren :2 km from the trail. Hot shower, kitchen. Ran 0522611878 : Shower, meals, sleep. Pickup and drop off available 052-3686276 Daniela *'Nir Etzion' Daphna & Meir SHO, 0505923746 Nehemia and Ada Rassel SHO 0505738324, 0506765841 *'Ein Hod' : SHO - Hedi Shmueli S , 049842339 , 0505252778 : Mira and Giora - Sleep on the lawn, shower, restroom, kitchen , cell phone charge, 04-9842702, 054-6696366 : Yotam Khan - SHO. 04-9842912 * Kerem Maharal - '''Sleep in the yard. Shower, internet, use the kitchen, grocery store. Noa & Amnon. 054-5871663, 050-3056457 * '''Ofer - Up to 3 hikers, sleep on the lawn. Shower, internet. Nora & Ilai - 077-5164311 *'Zikhron Yaacov' : Hagai family. 2 hikers in the house, 3 more on the lawn. Shower, meals. Ravid: 0527464458 : Hajeje family - SHO Shower, laundry, available on weekends only. 0546442207 : Up to 8 hikers. Sleep, shower and laundry. Rachel - 0522291818 ; Rona - 0548150724 : Up to 6 hikers, sleep, shower. Avi - 0503355110 : Large room up to 6 hikers. Sleep on mattresses.. Shower & Internet. Martha - 0542516266 *'Giv'at Ada' :Shower, Laundry, Hot Meal, Sleep, Internet, Mail Drop, Pickup/Drop Off from the Trail. Up to 3 Hikers. 04-6208899, Noa - 053-2217149, Noam - 052-3796636 *'Binyamina' :Kobi - SHO 0542800971 : The solar guarden Sleep, shower, internet. Yaniv - 052-3300212, Guri - 072-2612211, : Katz family 1 km from the trail , shower, sleep, internet, meals, Ruti - 0547701963 : Shmuelevitch family - Sleep, shower, internet. Pickup and meals if possible. Ronit - 050-2002628 *'Beit Hananiya' : Sleep on the lawn. Must coordinate at tel: 04-6361157 or with Doron - 0507200296 : Sleep, shower, internet. Tal & Arnon Rosmarine - 052-5288588 : A room for up to 3 hikers. Shower, internet. Aviva Golan - 0546629745 *'Gisr A-Zarka' - Fishermen's village Nadav 052-5662423 Mussa 052-6360082 *'Caesarea - '''Camping or home stay. Shower, Internet, laundry, food, water. Shahar Fertig 050-6708516 *'Giv'at Olga''' :Ido - Near the beach - 050-2056285 :Lizi - 3 minutes from the beach - 052-8535566 *'Hadera ' ** Bar and Matan Messika - 0505974092 ,0545646825 , 046338795 ** Two hikers in a room, more on the lawn. Shower, kitchen, internet, grocery store. Nava & Igal 054-4534723 ** Oded - Sleep, food, shower, laundry, internet. 0503681477 ** SHO & keep kosher. Shower, laundry. Ayala 04-6332132 or 052-2547458 ** Amsalem family, pickup/drop off, sleep, shower, internet, laundry, food, Shira: 052-6651256 * Farm in the Hadera forest - 052-8350976 You can stay for more than 1 night in return for work on the farm. * Kfar Ha'Roe - SHO Sleep, laundry, shower, food. You're invited to spend the Saturday. Pickup/drop off when possible. Israel - 0526070070 * Haogen - For 2 hikers. on matresses. Cook your meals, shower ,0549526010 text pls. tamaraa889@gmail.com *'Be'erotayim' pickup and drop off at mikhmoret Netta 09-8944867 best on weekends *'Aviha'il' **Hermon family 09-8616095, S, M. 057-8170289/ 15 minutes from the INT. Pickup drop off. **Shira and Noam - 0524535700, 0544607919 . Sleep shower, internet. Pickup drop off. * Havazelet Hasharon - Very close to the sea. Sleep, shower, internet, laundry, meals. SHO Rachel - 0545423047 *''' Netanya''' - Sleep on the yard. Tent or materesses if available. Internet, shower, kitchen. Udi 058-6690166 *'Even Yehuda' - Uri 0524001050 Internet, shower, pickup and drop off at Poleg * Udim - South east of Natanya: Sleep, shower, ineternet, food, laundry. Avi & Libi - 052-8555584 *'Kibbutz Shefaim ' ** Noam and Alona - Shower, Laundry (sleeping is not possible). 054-6605354 ** Sleep, shower, Sivan - 0526033660. ** - Sleep, food, shower, Tali and Haim, SHO - 052-5731723. *'Arsuf' - Amir 0522460792, shower, internet, sleep *'Rishpon' : Ofer - Shower, laundry, food,sleep 052-9280731 : Nakhshon S, I, M - 0542440655 *'Herzlia '-''' Former INT hiker. 10 min by bus from the trail (Pickup when possible).Shower, laundry, kitchen, grocery. Up to 4 hikers. Pls. text 054-4458833 Amit Har Paz. * '''Tel Aviv * Sleep, shower, WIFI, by the Hilton, 5 minutes from trail on #4 sherut (taxi) or 15 minutes walk from Tel Aviv Harbor. Saul, Tel: 054-786-2989 : 2 minutes from the trail, for two hikers: sleep, shower, kitchen, internet. Avner 054-7988455 : Up to 3 hikers, shower, internet, laundry, kitchen, grocery store. Popeye - 0507434053 : By the city hall - 5 minutes from the trail by taxi/bus. Walk down to pubs, coffee shops. 2 hikers, matresses . Eyal and Shani - 054-4957554 : SHO Sleep up to 4 hikers, shower, kitchen, Tzahi 050-6400136 : , SHO Shower, WIFI, Kosher food, 5 minutes from the harbor. 1-3 hikers. Eliran 054-8117830, Sari 03-6057899 : Near Dizengoff center. Up to 2 hikers. Bus #5 from the Yarkon park. Food, sleep, shower. Teeweit - 0549808955 Pls. text. : Mikha st, 5 min walk from the old harbor of TLV, place for two with everything you need. Oded-0523499900 *'Yaffo' - Closed in July and August S, M 03-6823284, Shaked 054-5959117 From Ramat Gan to Beit Guvrin *'Ramat Gan' Sleep, shower, food, internet up to 3 hikers: Sigal 050-4780045 Sleep, shower, food, internet , Ilana - 054-3977360 *'Hagor' - (close to Afek park)- Elad 054-4753369, 054-2432904 *'Hod Hasharon' :1 km from trail S, L, I, M 050-6617118 Arad :Yael - Sleep, laundry, shower 0549732169 *'Rosh Ha'ayin' : Up to 6 hikers, beds, shower, internet. The Saar family (Dvir) 054-4444530 : Up to 4 hikers sleep, shower, laundry, internet, SHO Avia - 0508441157 : Madmoni family. Two rooms. Sleep, shower, meals, internet. SHO. 052-6461151 / or text . : 2 Hikers, sleep, shower, internet, meals, pickup/drop off Yanai- 054-6522343 * Petah Tikva :Pickup from the Baptists' village. Up to 4 in a room. Shower, meals, laundry, supermarket. Nava 054-4564260. Shmuel 054-4601646 : After Kfar Sirkin SHO. 10 min walk from the trail. Up to 3 hikers. Shower and meals. Possible on Saturdays too. Eyal: 0544626779 *'Kibbutz Einat' - 500 m from the INT up to 5 hikers. Shower, sleep grocery store. Gavan Maharam Tel: 0523682372 *'Kfar Sirkin' : S, I Tami and Ya'ir Koren 03-9327631, 052-8776814 : Sleep, shower, internet. Arie - 0503833437 : Zohar and Maayan 500 meters from the trail, sleep indoors or on the lawn. Shower, internet, laundry, use the kitchen. 052-6388308, 050-8541337 *'Mazor' : Ronit & Dani Pearl -shower stamp - 052-4371780, 03-9320623 : Renan and Neta Rozov - 050-6424230 , 050-5218775 *'Magshimim' S''' - Karmit - 052366871, Oren 052-3689724, Pick up, drop off, meals. * '''Nehalim Sleep, shower, internet, grocery store. Asaf 0526000707 *'Shoham' : Shwartz Family SHO: Sleep, shower, food. Pickup/drop off possible. Yaheli: 052-8109676 : Asulin family - SHO - up to 4. Sleep, shower, meals, pickup dropoff . Orly 052-6640625, Shlomo 054-3266399 : Nahmani family - A room for 2 hikers. S''' 10 minutes from the trail. 054-5477291 / 03-9772992 : Halperin family - SHO - '''S, M Not on Saturdays - 0523586565 : Yehuda Gefen - SHO - S, L, I Not on Saturdays - 052-4205394 : Amir family. A room fo 4-2 hikers. Sleep, shower, internet, food, laundry. 0542339245 Alon : Orshade - In the industrial zone near the INT - Shower and rest during office hours 08:00-17:30 Yosi - 052-2501886 : Up to 2 hikers. Shower, meals, internet, pickup / drop off weekdays preferable. Sharon: 052-3194448 : Kfar Daniel - Up to 4 in the living room. Pickup & drop off. Nadav & Hagar 050-2206564. On week days only. : Gimzo ' : SHO, Sleep, shower, meals up to 3 hikers. Zipi - 0507881009; : SHO. Up to 3 hikers, sleep shower. Ariel 054-2383937, Tal - 052-8119900 *'Modi'in -'L, I' Noa - 050-2157442 Shay - 050-5764646, 2-3 people *'Macabim-Reut' : Pickup and drop off available. S, L, I, M Sarah - 054-2311676 : Shower, sleep up to 4 hikers. Pickup and drop off Dani and Ofra Levit - 08-0261968, 054-5388844 * Lod - SHO, Food, sleep internet. Can stay all weekend. Will pickup from the trail. Zohar - 0506256147 *'Ben Shemen '- The Shai family up to 4 hikers. Pickup and drop off. Sleep, shower, internet. 050-9054002 , 050-6278603 *'Sha'alvim - '''a religious community :SHO - but you can arrive on Saturday too. Yael 050-7406890 - '''S' :SHO Rachelli 0545672340 :SHO. Sleep, shower,internet - Atara 050-6859533; Yossi 0507123544 :Beit Hashmonai- Shower, sleep, Gilo family. Pickup and drop off possible when at home. Michal 0524884848, 089212628 * Messilat Zion '''- The Ahim (brother's) farm - Sleep, shower, water, food, WIFI. Groups too. Ramiel: 0526070029 * '''Ma'ale Hahamisha - Contact : Shalom - 058-4384005 * Tzova - A room for hikers, 6 beds. Shower & coffee. Adar - 0543281294 *'Mevasseret Zion' - 3 km off trail from the Sataf : Alon - I, S, M When possible will pickup from the Sataf - 0528636590 : Meir - will pickup from the Sataf,0505215299 I, S, L, M *'Sataf' - Coffee shop - restrooms, water and stamp * Hadassa medical center - 0.5 mi from the INT. 2 rooms, 5 beds & matresses, kitchen, shower, shopping cener, restaurant, coffee shop & minimarket. angels@hadassah.org.il .Tel: - 02-6777677. After the voice message press 1''' and leave your tel. number, arrival date and number of hikers, you will be contacted. *'''Even Sapir :Amir Baumfeld - 02-6429289 : Sleep in the living room (bed) up to 2 hikers. Shower, internet, kitchen - Leebat - 052-8512995 :Two double beds. Shower, internet, food , laundry. Shooshan 0508846854, Yaakov 054-5881434 home 02-5631603 : Shay and Eynat. Sleep in the living room - 2 hikers. 0549777067 * Jerusalem :Talpiot (1 busride from shvil) SHO, Sleep, food, shower, internet, laundry, logistics,Tzippi 0525638988 Home 02-6711277 S''' : Liat - Kosher food 054-5851983 : Shirli and Gideon '''S, M 02-6784230 / 0506233595 : Giv'at Hamivtar - Nir and Inbal - S''' For 2 hikers. 02-6540537 / 054-4569811 : City center sleep shower and laundry. Eran 054-7681613 : Talpiot - Noam 0547610229 : Rehavia - Sleep, shower, internet, kitchen. 054-5779575 : Kiryat Moshe - Meals, internet, sleep, laundry. Roi - 0585556667 : Nachlaot - sleep, shower, laundry, food + Shabbat. Linoy and Eli - 0543978642 / 0545981318 (kosher) *'''Tzur Hadassa :Avi - S''' 02-5340883 : Sleep, shower, laundry. Revital - 054-7346962 * '''Bar Giora : kosher food, internet, shower ,sleep Elyashiv 052-8321402 , Hadar 052-8530571 02-6410492 :Sleep on matresses, shower, internet, Rei 052-5742255, Hagar 054-5910013 :Sleep, shower internet, kosher food. Rivka 052-4070620 Tzahi 054-4802655 * Mevo Beitar - Sleep, shower, internet, laundry, meals. Gil-0506995265, Ofir - 054-4908781 *'Mata ' : Shalom (my name is Shalom) Shower and sleep. 0523627713 : Sleep and shower - Bar-Sheshet - 0523627713 Netiv Ha'Lamed-he to Beit Guvrin - Logistical support- Water,food . Ronen - 052-6254615 * Zekharia * Sleep, shower, use the kitchen, leave by 07:00. Hagit - 0543341134 Ilan - 0506871712 Not on Friday * Shower, sleep, internet. Shir and Gefen 0526410010 * Shower, sleep. Please leave by 07:00. Reuven & Shlomit 054-4504777 *'Sarigim Lion' :M, S, L I , no dryer, grocery store. Mostly during the week only, call us. Yanai - 052-6394516, Imri - 052-5774010 : The cave - Sleep in natural cave maintained for hikers. Shower, internet, grocery store nearby. Omer-052-6140807, Tal: 0547798992, Tal: 0546864348 *'Giv'at Yesha'ayahu' - **SHO. Sleep, shower, grocery store. Pickup & drop off. Ziv - 050-4332042. e-mail: nekudath@zahav.net.il ** Sleep, shower, meals. Ayelet - 0506711550 From Lakhish to Eilat * Lakhish - '''Up to 5 hikers. Sleep (matresses on the porch), shower, supper, laundry, grocery store. Amir - 0507738487, Neta - 050-5662981 * '''Ahuzam :SHO - A room and shower 0547407507 Osher. :Sleep, shower, food, internet. 2-3 hikers. Heidi. Cell: 052-4874787 *'Philippe farm' - 2 km off trail - Small camping site, restrooms and water. From Thursday to Saturday buy a breakfast from the farm's store 050-4758787 *'Pa'amei Tashaz' - 15 minutes drive from the trail. Pickup and drop off from route 40 at Pura Nature preserve at km 11.6 of day 26 in the guide. Sleep, Shower, Meal. Shlomo - 050-7742628. *'Kibbutz Lahav' - Stamp.' '''Two rooms for hikers, 6 or more beds. Hot shower, refrigerator, coffee. Grocery store in the kibbutz. Avi Navon - 050-5474749 *'Sansana''' - No need to contact prior to arrival. 050-2131007 At the gate ask where is "Mit'ham Sofer" *'Kibbutz Kramim' :Sleep on the lawn, take a shower. Efrat - 0522536220 :Shower, room if available, meals, internet 08-6597131; 052--8991842 *'Meitar' : Sleep (tent/room) 2-4 hikers, shower, internet, treatment of pain assocaited with long hiking. Dr. : Oshri Ben Dor - 0502429375(Meitar) : The Partosh family, sleep, shower, coffee & cake (week days only) - Yehudit - 0509077663 : Sleep, shower, meals, laundry - Shne'ur - 0545391770 : Sleep, shower, meals 054-8005389 Raz, 054-6302189 (Meitar) Viti : Dana S, I 052-3749838. Please do not call after 20:00 : Tirza and Haim Yovel - Sleep, shower, kitchen 054-4423216 : The Gur Family. SHO, 050-8624022 :Nir - I, S 054-6245982, a bed, a room, or optional sleeping on the balcony, hot shower, toilets and internet : Boaz - 052-6154072 *'Lev Yatir - SHO. '~2 km off the INT. 2-3 hikers. Adiela 054-5642500 * Kibbutz Amasa - A Room for hikers shower, Yair 054-4310304 *'Tel Arad' - Restrooms, refill water. *'Arad' : Up to 10 hikers in various apartments. Shower, internet, laundry, sleep. Hen - 0502013131 : Up to 8 hikers, sleep in a room. Laundry, internet, shower. Lior - 0504666988. : Yafit - On weekends only for 2 hikers. SHO - 0542523773 : Large bedouin tent: heating, shower. Use of digging tools for the caching trip. Arie Schiff : schifff@walla.com 054-4649258 Lea 054-4726825 : Rachel Paine - 2 hikers. Sleep, shower, use the kitchen 050-3070544 : Shower & meal. Up to 4 hikers in our house.08-9954096 054-7510-526 Seeko abd Avi * Dimona : Ayalim students' residence - Sleep, internet, shower, - 0526420600 : Avitan fam. SHO ,Aharon: 0526572257. Hananel 0528884962 : Eliav SHO - 3-4 hikers. 0526070026 *'Yeruham ' - A room for hikers, shower, laundry, use the kitchen. Na'ama 052-3673045 *'Oron' - Meals occasionally available from the plant's kitchen. Check at the gate. * Midreshet Ben Gurion - Grocery store : Arthur - Stay at his place (free of charge), Mail Drop. e-mail: art4tour@gmail.com - 0523920891 : Avital & Ilan - shower, meals, sleep 08-6532326 or 052-5428510 : Hezi Zabar - 3 indoors, more in the yard. Sleep, shower, internet, laundry, cook your meal. 050-2050593 : Tamir and Adi: bed, shower, laundry, internet (free of charge) - 0528596203 : Mariela and Ofir - Sleep, shower,internet, use the kitchen 0544901703 or 0584444042 : A room for hikers - Tal - 054-3386878 : Ido - sleep, shower, internet, cook your meals 0545600787 : Revital - sleep, shower. 054-4717019 : Boaz & Juti - 4 hikers in the house, more outside, shower, kitchen, laundry. 0525410901 / 0584990642 : Sleep, shower, laundry, meals- Elnathan - 0545454446 : 050-6437-669 - Yoav Atzmoni - Through hiker all you need I'll try to accommodate. *'Mizpe Ramon' : Sleep, shower, laundry, kitchen. Ahia - 0547424141 : Sleep, food, shower. Hadar: 050-4969746 : Sleep Shower meal - Lior: 0522619879 : Nahum & Gila Tevski SHO : Sleep, shower, internet, laundry. 052-7204626 : Ari and Shira, sleep, shower SHO 0527204800 : Sleep, shower,laundry, Friday night meals.. Yaffa & Itamar - 052-7204792 : Sleep & shower. Rotem: 0545697030, Yuval:0522210275 : Sleep,shower,laundry Yuval - 0545896473 * Ein Yahav (10 km north of Sapir) ** S''' Amit Reis 052-2919333 ** Sleep, shower, meals, laundry, internet. Itzhak 054-2342438 *'''Sapir Grocery store : Moshe - SHO - 054-5458770 : Oded Ba'arava - Laundry, shower, sleep - 052-4260811, 052-4260812 : 2 in the living room,more in the yard. Shower, meals, internet, laundry - Itai - 054-5818272 *'Zofar' Grocery store to 20:00 :Eliyahu - 0523666099 :Sleep, shower, internet. Yona - 0524260917 *'Samar' - :Natalie and Lorent 052-4562357 *'Neot Smadar' - Not on weekends. No grocery store. Ayala -054-9798952 * Shaharut '''- 2 km north of the village refill water and sleep in a large tent only if place available. Camel riders' khan * '''Eilat :The Shelter - First night free for hikers finishing the Trail 'based upon availability 086332868 :Liran 052-8222772 :Shlomo - Shower, Laundry, Meals, pickup and drop off possible - 0507742628 :Oded Uman - logistical support water, food etc. 050-6704760 Mail Drop Service Mail a package to yourself. This free of charge service is required mainly between Arad to Eilat. *'Midreshet Ben Gurion Arthur - Stay at his place (free of charge), Mail Drop. e-mail: art4tour@gmail.com - 052-3920891 * Mizpe Ramon Mail a package to the post office. You must include your name, and the name of the post office manager in Mizpe Ramon - Almog. The address of the post office in Mizpe Ramon is: Ben - Gurion street 8/9 Mizpe Ramon 80600. Tel: : +972-8-6588416 +972-8-6588416 Please contact by phone the post office before sending the package and verrify with the manager. This is not a regular service of the Israeli post office, it is provided only in Mizpe Ramon. Opening hours: Sun+Thu 08:00-18:00; Mon+Tue 08::00-12:30 and 15:30-18:00; Wed 08:00-13:30; Fri 08:00-12:00; Sat- Closed : The Green Backpackers - NIS 70. Shower, sleep, kitchenette, laundry, DVD, assist in caching water. Mail Drop .e-mail: greenbmr@gmail.com 054-6907474 Li * Shaharut Camel rider nomads camp - 1.5 km north of Shaharut, NIS 35 Tent, meals (extra cost), shower & toilet, a mobile camp to assist you, Mail Drop , logistics & support, Einat 052-8376332, Amir e-mail: gadnaor@zahav.net.il - 052-3351357 Water caching trips in the desert Water caching service in the desert, share a ride too, not free of charge *'Haim Berger' - 054-5343797 E-mail: negevjeep@gmail.com. Share a cache for solo hikers or small groups of 2 hikers. Pay according to the number of caches you need. * Yoram Zvik ''' - Yeroham - 054-4761761 e-mail: yzvik@netvision.net.il * '''Yanir Yagel - Mitzpe - Ramon 0542461066 or e-mail: yaniryagel@gmail.com *'Amir Gadnaor' - Shaharut - gadnaor@zahav.net.il 052-3351357 * Ben'ad - Water chaching trip from Arad to Eilat. Pickup/drop off in Tel Aviv is possible upon request 052-4028911. Taxi service in the desert Always ask to turn on the meter. Fixed price rides are more expensive *'Arad' - Eli Levi 052-2889579 08-9953791 *'Dimona' Uzi - 052-3557105, Yosi - 050-6435420 *'Mizpe Ramon' (Large VAN) - Tuba - 052-6500666 *'Eilat' - Victor - 0522797752 Angels Angels